White Day
by ForgottenKaze
Summary: Sequel to 'Valentine's Day', this time, the guys must give to the girls... Will they sucessed? Well, with a little help from Kaede, maybe they will... R&R! IK MS Rated because I felt like it


This is for all of you who enjoyed my Valentine's story and waited patiently for the sequel. I don't think I have much else to say. 

Ahem, I own nothing mentioned in this text, with the exception of the plot.

* * *

"Hey, Miroku!" Inuyasha called. "Do you remember what we were supposed to do today?" 

"No. Why?" the dark haired monk replied.

"Because I'm getting the feeling we're forgetting something…" the hanyou trailed off.

"Do your minds live in the gutter?!" Shippou demanded, appearing up out of nowhere. "It's White Day!"

"'White Day'?" Inuyasha and Miroku repeated.

"Yeah, don't you remember?"

Both the half-demon and the monk shook their heads.

"Okay, let me take you two back to a month ago…."

-----------------Flashback--------------

"_We have something for you," Kagome said mischievously. "Close your eyes!"_

_They did, and Kagome and Sango quickly stuffed the correct chocolate heart into the right hands._

"_Okay! Open them now!" _

_They slowly obeyed. There were several seconds of silence before Inuyasha asked the deadly question that was on everybody's mind:_

"_What is this swill?"_

"_It's chocolate, a treat in my time."_

"_Okay. But why is it in the shape of a heart?"_

"_Because it's Valentine's Day!"_

"_Neh, Kagome-sama, what is this 'Ba-ren-ti-ne-ze' Day?" Miroku asked cautiously._

"_Well, it's a day where people give chocolate to people they like," Kagome said._

"_Okay, I can live with that! Thanks!" Shippou said, biting into his._

"_You said it. We get a treat without doing anything!" Inuyasha said, copying Shippou._

"_Hmmm… I don't know, Kagome," Sango said, trying hard not to laugh. "I think they do owe us something."_

'_Yes, I believe they do!" Kagome said, mimicking her friend's mischievous smile._

"_Like what?" Inuyasha exclaimed mid-bite. _

_Kagome and Sango glanced at one another, stifling laughs at what the hanyou thought would be his misfortune. _

"_One month after Valentine's Day is White Day," Kagome explained. "On that day you give something to the one who gave you something on Valentine's"_

"_Ah, damn," Inuyasha cursed._

'_Let's just be thankful," Miroku suggested._

------------------------End flashback----------------------

"Oh, yeah! Now I remember!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yes, I do too," Miroku murmured. "But what are we going to do for Kagome-sama and Sango-sama?"

"I dunno. But we have almost all day, the girls are at the hot springs," Inuyasha answered.

They thought a bit, wasting twenty minutes, when Kaede came out of her hut.

"What are ye doing?" the old woman asked.

"Thinking. What does it look like, old hag?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Lady Kaede, do remember what lady Kagome said about Valentine's Day a month ago?" When the village priestess nodded the affirmative, the monk continued. "Well, she also said that a month later, the guys must give something back to those girls…"

"Ah, yes. I remember that. Do ye need help in finding what to give?"

They both nodded.

"Hmm… Inuyasha, go get all that's here," the old woman said, handing him a list. "Monk, come with me. And be prepared to dig."

A few hours later, they had finished, with Kaede's help, a very special something.

As the two woman walked back from the hot springs, they saw Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippou leaning innocently against the wall of the hut.

"Guys? What's going on?" Sango asked when they were close.

The guys looked mischievously at each other, untill Miroku spoke.

"Well, ladies," he said. "Close you eyes and you'll see!"

They did so, and the guys lead their girls into the small building.

"Okay, now open!" Shippou exclaimed.

They did, and saw a wonder. In front of them was laid a HUGE feast. Everything from crab to sushi to ramen was laid out. It even had those little cups for tea.  
In short, it had pretty much every food from the Sengoku Jidai and even some that came from Kagome's time. (I leave it to you to imagine the rest…)

"Wow, you guys made this all for us?" Kagome asked, astonished.

"Yeah, who did you think it was, Naraku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh… well…" Sango stuttered.

"Yeah, yeah. Just sit down so we can eat!"

They sat, and ate until Sango asked: "Houshi-sama, did you help too?"

"Of course, my dear. Is there something wrong with it?" he asked, concerned.

"No, nothing," Sango answered, looking away as she blushed.

"Hm," Kagome said, watching the couple. "Thanks Inuyasha."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he muttered, turning his head away. But not before Kagome saw the blush creep lightly onto his face.

"Come on guys!" Shippou exclaimed, bored by all the romance. "Let's eat!"

"Mm-hm!" they all agreed, and started finishing what they had started.

* * *

How was that? A bit more romance in it than the last one. Hard to do in such a short time, BUT, I had the power of Mountain Dew on my side! Yes! I spent all that time looking for it, but when I went skiing today, I found some! Yes, I know skiing in March sounds dumb and impossible, but we still managed it! And I only crashed three times! The first one was on the bunny hill (the smallest one for beginners O.o), then on the green circle (the easiest after the bunny hill) and then on the blue circle (intermediate). But for some reason, I didn't even get in trouble for going down the Black Diamond (the hardest) at higher speeds then I should have. (I can't turn very well (That's how you stop yourself from going 60km/h +)…) 

Now that I'm done ranting, **_REVIEW_**. Must I repeat it? Yes? **_R.E.V.I.E.W_** !!!!!! I even spelled it out for you!


End file.
